Storm
by of-sharks-and-nightravens
Summary: In which Gou discovers Sousuke's presence is rather pleasant... during a thunder storm.


**I posted this stuff on tumblr some months ago (when life was fine cuz i was on summer break) and people seemed to like it for some reason. Excuse my writing, english is not my first language. **

**Type: One-shot**

**Ship: Sousuke x Gou**

**There ya go**

* * *

><p><strong>~Storm<strong>

Through the window she can see the lighting swiftly striking, indicating she has but a few seconds to quickly brace for what is coming. Her eyes shut and her hands rapidly cover her ears.

But it is pointless.

The thunder roars almost immediately after; even with her hands pressed hard against her ears the terrifying sound makes everything shake and she trembles in fear. It's been a while since the last time a storm scares her this much.

Another lightning burst on the night sky and its thunder rumbles with the same force as the previous one. This goes on for several minutes.

Time passes, but the raging storm outside doesn't waver. Gou tries to be brave and stand it but there comes a point in which she can't take it anymore. She scans her surroundings, barely making out the forms of her sound asleep friends in the darkness of the night. How can they remain calm and snoring through something like this?

She had been asleep before too, but the storm woke her up.

As more thunders crash around, she grows more and more afraid. Whispering to herself "be strong, it's okay" works no more to shut her terror off. Every time she listens to that horrible sound pure fear runs through her body. There is no way to escape from it, no matter how hard she fights to keep the noise out of her ears.

When a particularly strong strike makes her flinch, she muffles a cry and decides this can't continue. She pushes her covers away, and stands up. Her light shirt and shorts are of no use to counter the coldness of the room.

Gou sidesteps Makoto's and Haru's bodies, careful not to wake them or trip on them. For a moment she wonders if she should ask one of them for help, but chooses not to. Rei and Nagisa are out of the question as well.

Rin, Sousuke, and the others are resting in the adjoining room, she knows. Perhaps it is a good idea that they planned this communal sleepover at the Matsuoka house.

Silently, Gou makes her way out. She wants to be quick, because the time between thunders is shortening each time.

When she enters the other room, she is able to see her brother sprawled on his sleeping bag, snoring. Momotarou and Aiichiro are on the furthest corner equally unconscious. Sousuke is the one nearest to her since he is lying next to the door, half covered by some blankets, and of course, his eyes are closed.

She doubts for a moment. The correct thing would be going to her onii-chan, but she decides not to because it is his fault that she is so scared of thunders and storms.

Gou feels bad for having to do this, but there is no other way.

She crouches and reaches out to Sousuke's shoulder, shaking him a bit. He grunts and thrashes, but otherwise doesn't wake up.

Another thunder strikes ─this one is even more powerful than all the ones before─ and it makes Gou lower her head and shed a couple of tears she can't contain.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Gou?"

She looks up and finds Sousuke awake, in the process of pulling his body into a sitting position.

"I can't" she whispers a little ashamed. "The thunders…"

Sousuke's expression softens. He remembers this fear of hers, back on the day Rin went away and she was left alone. They had been at her home, him helping her study, and a storm had come. He can perfectly recall her being frightened; one of the very few times he has seen her actually cry. Just like now. He makes a mental note to remind his friend _again _that he has to care more for his sister's wellbeing.

"Come here" he says, shifting to his right so as to make space for her on his improvised bed.

Gou immediately sits in the place he offers, her body unconsciously seeking his warm, muscular form. Sousuke lets her lean against him, and in turn throws an arm over her shoulders.

The storm goes on for what seems like hours, but he doesn't fall asleep. He is determined to be there for her. Each time her feared thunders blast, she trembles, instinctively cuddling further between his arms (and he makes sure to hold her tighter). But when the clock on the wall signals it is three in the morning, Sousuke determines this can't go on. She is evidently tired and in need of rest.

"You have to sleep" he says.

Her eyes open wide in fear. "No! No, I can't do that"

"Everything is okay"

"No…"she cries.

"Trust me" he says. Sousuke, quite exhausted himself, lays back on the blankets, gently pulling her with him. "I'm here with you."

This move surprises her, but ultimately she reclines against him, her back pressed to his chest. Once she's comfortable, she feels his arm wrap around her waist (a little smile spreads on her lips when that happens), and her hands loosely hold on to his forearm.

Gou feels safe within his embrace. His scent is sweet, and his body keeps her warm. Already she can sense her fears going away.

The storm was definitely still going when she finally dozes off. She would occasionally stiffen with the random thunders, but in the end, Sousuke's presence effectively calms her down. Sleeping with him is incredibly pleasant.

Sousuke on his part remains awake until he hears her breathing soften. When he's sure she's completely asleep he lets himself slumber too, which proves rather easy, for he doesn't mind having her body so intimately close to his. He actually likes it.

A lot.

Pulling the blankets over them both, he casually thinks it would be nice if they got to do this again sometime.


End file.
